The Rescuers Down Under (CoolZDane Style)
CoolZDane's movie-spoof of 1990 Disney film, "The Rescuers Down Under". Cast: *Bernard - Timon (The Lion King) *Miss Bianca - Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Jake - Rikki-Tikki-Tavi (Rikki-Tikki-Tavi) *Wilbur - Rafael (Rio) *Cody - Yankee Irving (Everyone's Hero) *Percival C. McLeach - Warp Darkmatter (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Joanna - Scorpion (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) *Marahute as herself *Faloo - Shira (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *The Bait Mouse - Despereaux (The Tale of Despereaux) *Sparky The Fly - Chester (A Cricket in Times Square) *The Flying Squirrel - Kotic (The White Seal) *Twister The Snake - Nag/Nagaina (Rikki-Tikki-Tavi) *The Chairmouse - Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Francios - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Doctor Mouse - E.B.'s Dad (Hop) *Nurse Mice - Pink Berets (Hop) *Red - Diego (Ice Age) *Frank - Jean-Bob (The Swan Princess) *Krebbs - Sid (Ice Age) *Polly - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Cody's Mother - Emily Irving (Everyone's Hero) *Kookaburras - Pedro, Nico and Eduardo (Rio) *Nelson - Ryan (The Wild) *Wombats - Crash and Eddie and Louis (Ice Age) *Cockatoos, Flamingos, and Ducks - Various Birds (Open Season, Rio and The Angry Birds Movie) *Telegraph Mouse - Remy (Ratatouille) *Marshall Island Mouse - Benny (The Wild) *Man Sitting on his Computer - Gru (Despicable Me) *Hawaiian Mice - Lemurs (Madagascar) *New York Telegraph Mouse - Surly (The Nut Job) *RAS Member in pajamas - ??? (any male rodent) *Frank (RAS Member) - ??? (any male rodent) *Esmerelda (RAS Member) - ??? (any female rodent) *Cricket that picks up a pea - Beetle (The Ant Bully) *Cricket Cook - Zoc (The Ant Bully) *Cricket Waiter - Fugax (The Ant Bully) *Mice at the Restaurant - Various Rodents *Two mice sitting at a table that Bernard sneaks under - Bar Maid and Patron "who tried to kiss her" (The Great Mouse Detective) *Two Crickets that help Francios up - Barry and Adam (Bee Movie) *Seagulls - Pelicans (Finding Nemo) *Rangers - Police and Ambulance (The Incredibles; Over The Hedge; Open Season 2) *Little Kangaroos - Young Simba, Young Nala, Young Kiara, Young Kovu, Kion and Lion Cubs (The Lion Guard) *Snake who brings a boot at Frank - Larry (The Wild) *Fireflies - Fireflies (The Princess and the Frog and The Good Dinosaur) *Storks - Chickens (Chicken Run) *Razorback - Tantor (Tarzan; 1999) *Crocodiles - Various Alligators/Crocodiles (The Swan Princess; The Princess and the Frog, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, etc.) Scenes: * The Rescuers Down Under (CoolZDane Style) part 1: Opening Credits/Australia * The Rescuers Down Under (CoolZDane Style) part 2: Meet Marahute * The Rescuers Down Under (CoolZDane Style) part 3: Meet Warp Darkmatter * The Rescuers Down Under (CoolZDane Style) part 4: Engagement Mix-Up * The Rescuers Down Under (CoolZDane Style) part 5: Meet Rafael * The Rescuers Down Under (CoolZDane Style) part 6: You Need to be QUIET!!! * The Rescuers Down Under (CoolZDane Style) part 7: Arrival in Australia * The Rescuers Down Under (CoolZDane Style) part 8: Meet Rikki-Tikki-Tavi * The Rescuers Down Under (CoolZDane Style) part 9: Welcome to Australia * The Rescuers Down Under (CoolZDane Style) part 10: Rafael at the Doctor's * The Rescuers Down Under (CoolZDane Style) part 11: Tour of Australia * The Rescuers Down Under (CoolZDane Style) part 12: Warp Talks to Yankee Irving * The Rescuers Down Under (CoolZDane Style) part 13: Interrupting Snake * The Rescuers Down Under (CoolZDane Style) part 14: Animal Prison * The Rescuers Down Under (CoolZDane Style) part 15: Rafael Escapes * The Rescuers Down Under (CoolZDane Style) part 16: Scorpion Steals Warp's Eggs/Jean-Bob's Free * The Rescuers Down Under (CoolZDane Style) part 17: Yankee Leaves * The Rescuers Down Under (CoolZDane Style) part 18: Under Warp's Car * The Rescuers Down Under (CoolZDane Style) part 19: Back at the Nest * The Rescuers Down Under (CoolZDane Style) part 20: Eagle-Napped * The Rescuers Down Under (CoolZDane Style) part 21: Tries to Eat the Eggs * The Rescuers Down Under (CoolZDane Style) part 22: Rafael Watches the Eggs * The Rescuers Down Under (CoolZDane Style) part 23: Warp's Plan * The Rescuers Down Under (CoolZDane Style) part 24: Tantor and the Elephant * The Rescuers Down Under (CoolZDane Style) part 25: Climax at the Crocodile Falls * The Rescuers Down Under (CoolZDane Style) part 26: Happy Ending * The Rescuers Down Under (CoolZDane Style) part 27: End Credits (part 1) * The Rescuers Down Under (CoolZDane Style) part 28: End Credits (part 2; "Ol' Man River (finale)" (William Warfield version)) Trivia: * I'm trying to help. Category:CoolZDane Category:The Rescuers Down Under Movies Spoof Category:The Rescuers Movie Spoofs Category:The Rescuers movie spoof Category:CoolzDane Category:Coolzdane Style Category:Coolzdane Category:The Rescuers Down Under movie spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs